Resilience
by whatsername810
Summary: He narrowed his eyes. "Then you are keeping a secret or trying to protect something..." The girl threw her head back and laughed bitterly. She gave Edward a sad smile. "Yeah, something like that." She turned and went back to her cleaning, leaving him more confused than before. He would never know that she made a deal with the devil, all to protect him. All because she loved him.


**Hello readers, I have not given up on my other story! I just have lost a bit of motivation for now. But I have fallen in love with this new story! I have always love FMA fanfictions, but realized that there are frankly not that many relatable or realistic OC fictions. There a very few out there, and I hope to contribute a good OC story to the FMA fanfiction community. Enjoy!**

I remember three things about my old life. One: music, two: The boy I Loved and three: I was very good at sticking my nose where it didn't belong. I don't know where I am or how I got here, but I was sure that I'd kill the sorry son of a bitch that took me to this place. I wasn't even sure if I was IN a place, it was all… white space. White space that stretched out for eternity, I made a note not to test that theory. I waited for something to happen.

I waited….

Waited….

And waited some mor-

"Hello, human."

It was as if someone poured ice water down my back, that voice…. Was dangerous. It was unlike anything I have ever heard, it sounded like scattered voices coming from one source. I slowly turned to face where the voice was coming from and brought my eyes up from the empty floor. The figure was as white as its surroundings, but was outlined by the shadows. It was neither male nor female. It had no eyes and no nose, but it did have a faint outline of a smirk. I tried summoning all the courage I could muster and spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The thing's smirked morphed into a wide, demented grin. As if it was pleased with my fear.

"I think you already know the answer to that, but I will humor you. I am what your kind calls God, or the universe, fate, the Brahma. The world that I am sending you simply calls me Truth. But you may call me whatever you like, it does not matter. As for your purpose here, I have a task I want you to complete. You may choose to refuse my offer and go back to your miserable existence, or you can accept…. and change the course of history."

I gaped at the faceless being, I was speechless. My brain was still having trouble processing the fact that I was in the presence of Truth.

This meeting couldn't get any crazier.

"If you choose to accept, you most likely will not succeed, and even less likely to live through it. 99.72539% chance to be exact."

Well shit.

Why the hell would Truth choose someone as unremarkable as I? Why chose someone who is sure to fail? I have no strengths or abilities to speak of, why not find a candidate with a better chance of surviving? I voiced these thoughts.

Truth laughed at my question, as if it was it was the most ridiculous thing it had ever heard.

"I chose you for two reasons." it took a step closer to me.

"One: you are correct in saying that you are a human of little skill, and your silly musical talent does not count, you were one of the most unextraordinary that I could find. I have favored choosing non-gifted humans in the past. It reminds humans and a certain homunculus of the power I have. The weakest human winning, proves the greatest victory. "

I felt my self esteem shrink by the second as it spoke of my…. Inadequacies. Truth smirked knowingly and took another step forward.

"Two: I have found something about you that I have been unable to find in other candidates. You are willing to die for another human. Why is that human? Did you believe your life to be so insignificant that it was worth sacrificing for a complete stranger?"

It stepped even closer, a few inches from my face and whispered my deepest wish.

"You wish to die for something noble, even more accurately, someone you love?"

A flash of gold crossed my minds' eye.

My eyes widened even more, if that was possible. It grinned at my surprised response, it was all the confirmation that it needed to know that its statement had been correct.

"And that is exactly why I need you for this task."

Truth turned its back to me and took a few steps away as I thought over its words. It was right, and I wanted, no, needed a greater purpose in my life. Even if it would most definitely lead to my death.

I had nothing to live for. This was my one chance to do something good with my life.

"Who will I be protecting?"

Truth boomed with laughter. It turned only its head so that I may see the profile of its empty face.

"Clever human, you knew of your purpose before I needed to tell you and welcomed it. You shall become the ultimate protector, because you do not even value your own life. But first I must tell you why I needed you in the first place. You know the story already; you finished it a little over a year ago did you not?"

I nodded my head silently. It continued.

"You remember how it ends and the details of each part. The events that you have read have not yet occurred beyond the gate, and a certain homunculus that calls itself "Father" has discovered the outcome of his fate, which you already know of. It is crucial that he does not alter the ending using the knowledge that he possesses. If you do not stop him, Father will destroy millions of humans and become as powerful as I. Am I clear human?"

"Yes."

Truth paused and observed my form, evaluating me again. I stared back, doing my best to look stronger than I felt.

"Are you sure that you accept my task? You are almost certain to die."

I closed my eyes and took in a breath. Could I do this, was I willing to die for someone again?

Another flash of gold… My mind was set.

"Yes. I will do what you ask."

I was surprised with myself; it seemed that truth might have been as well, for a moment. Never have I spoke so confidently. Truth gave a large toothy smile. Creepy…

"You humans never cease to amuse me. You are to do your best to avoid attention, work in the shadows if you can. Hide in plain sight if you are so confident, I do not care how you do it."

I felt the presence of something large behind me; I turned to look and was in immediate awe.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered

I heard Truth snort behind me. "That's the first time I've heard a human say that. They usually try to flee from the Gate."

"What is my toll?"

"No charge today, I summoned you here and will allow you free entrance. I will even allow you to receive the knowledge of the Gate, you will need it."

"I admit, I am relieved to hear that. This mission would be much more difficult without an arm or leg."

I continued to stare at the giant gate, it was much larger than I ever imagined. The carvings of the words and pictures were intricate and stunning. I was to enter these doors in only a few moments, my lack of fear at that very thought surprised me. I was ready for this; I have finally found a purpose for my existence. And it was just beyond this gate.

I was excited.

The gigantic doors finally began to open, and I was greeted by a large eye. Many eyes joined it shortly after. It was then that inky hands reached out to me and started to coil around my body like snakes. I did not fight against the pull of the Gate; I looked to Truth for one last time and offered a smile.

"I know that you may not get this often, but thank you. You have given me purpose."

Truth seemed to stiffen for a moment, but soon shook its head and sighed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you humans are strange creatures."

I laughed for the first time while in the realm of the Gate. It was when the doors started to close behind me that I realized that Truth never answered my question from earlier. I called out for the last time.

"Wait! You never told me who I have to protect!"

Truth chuckled as the tiny arms continued to drag me farther in the gate.

"Foolish human… You already know the answer to that."

My eyes widened for a moment and then softened in understanding.

"I couldn't have wished for anyone more worthy. Thank you."

The Gate closed, and that was the day I came alive.


End file.
